GamTav - Unexpected
by fangirl4you
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy reading what I have enjoyed writing. GamTav - Dedicated to my wonderful friend Brooke hope you like it . - Gamzee Invites Tavros over for a little unexpected surprize ;) - Rated M for future updates


terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.

adiosToredor joined chat.

TC: hEy ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)  
AT: hEY GAMZEE }:)  
TC: wHeRe YoU bEeN aT?  
AT: uHHH,, rIGHT HERE IN MY HIVE,, wHY?  
TC: cAuSe I wAnNa SeE yOu TaVbRo :o)  
AT: uHH,, rEALLY GAMZEE?  
TC: SuRe ThInG mOtHeRfUcKeR :o) hOnK!  
AT: uHH, oK SURE,,, uHHH WHEN?  
TC: nOw.  
AT: uHH,, oK  
TC: SeE yOu SoOn TaVbRo ;o)  
AT: ,,,, }:)

terminallyCapricious [TC] disconnected.

adiosToreador disconnected.

TavPOV

You push away from your desktop and take a deep breath. Gamzee wants to see you, Gamzee Makara, a highblood, a very high yet attractive highblood, you blush at the thought guess i'll go now you sigh and stand up rubbing your hands together.  
You look around at your messy yet comforting hive, "Maybe I could just stay here.." you wonder nervously out loud, you let out a huge sigh, Gamzee seemed to really what to see you and standing him up wouldn't be the best idea.  
You build up all the courage you have, which by you isn't a lot, and you walk towards the front door, turning the nob carefully and step outside careful to not hit your large wide horns, gog, why do you have such big horns? You turn around and shut the door and walk along the path to Gamzee's hive.

GamPOV

You smile hugely, you can't wait till Tavbro gets here, that cute motherfuker is a little miracle, You stride away from your desktop only to step on one of your many horns laying around and jump out of fright "Motherfuck!" you really should be more careful you think.  
You walk over to your fridge careful not to step on anything else and grab one of your sopor pies, maybe Tavbro would like to try some, and then maybe later, not to later, some sloppy makeouts. You smile at the thought and just stand there gazing at the door, completely losing track of time you only just realize there is a faint knock at the door which makes you smile even more if thats even possible. Miracles.

TavPOV

You reach Gamzee's hive which happens to be right by the sea, you wonder why he would possible want to live near the sea, sea-dwellers ain't the friendliest bunch of trolls to encounter, you thank gog you haven't bumped into anyone for that matter on your walk to Gamzee's.  
Once you reach his hive you slow down your pace and stop right at his door, your really not sure why your even here anymore, you fidget with the bottom of your shirt chewing on your bottom lip before you finally lift a hand and place a very faint knock on his door.  
When there is no answer you knock again, maybe he isn't home, or maybe he changed his mind, of maybe ... your thoughts are cut off by the sound of the door opening, you look up to see Gamzee and a huge smile plastered on his painted face, you muster up a shy smile of your own "uhh hey Gamzee" you look everywhere other then him "hey there motherfuck" he grins and pulls you into his hive.

GamPOV

You walk to the door and listen to make sure it was a knock and your not just hearing things, another faint knock is heard and you grin widely, so the little motherfucker came after all.  
You yank the door open and look right at him, he looks at you shyly and your blood pumper gives a little flip, man, he is a motherfucking miracle, you just want to do things to his innocent little figure, but you don't want to scare the poor motherfucker anymore then he already looks, you smile widely at him and he smiles that cute little shy smile that always gets your bloodpumper doing weird shit "uhh hey gamzee" you grin even more "hey there motherfucker" you grab him and pull him into your hive shutting the door behind you.

TavPOV

Gamzee shuts the door behind you and smiles at you "So what you wanna do Tavbro?" he is looking at you so intently that you have to hold in a small shiver that tries to creep up your spine "Uuhh, whatever you want uh, to do" you smile and lean back slightly, he is leaning so close it's a tad unnerving.  
He smiles and walks away stepping over horns laying around everywhere, and you thought your hive was messy, this is just, wow "I made something for you" he announces loudly, you hear him fiddling around and then he walks out of his kitchen holding a small green pie, oh gog, is that one of his sopor pies? uhh ew. "Uhh Gamzee?" he smiles at you "Yeah motherfucker?" you stare at the pie as he walks and pushes it at you "Is that sopor?" you ask nervously "sure thing motherfucker" he grins at you and dips a finger in "Want to try some?" he asks watching your face as he pulls his now sopor covered finger out of the pie and moves it to your mouth "Uhh" a little try wouldn't hurt would it? you wonder and lick your lips "Ok" you nod shyly as he brings his finger and places it just center meters from your lips.

GamPOV

You smile hugely at Tavros and ask without hesitation "So what you wanna do tavbro?" you watch him intently waiting for a response, motherfucker doesn't know how cute he looks right now "uuhh, whatever you want uh, to do" he replies, you grin at him as he leans back slightly.  
You smile at him remembering the little sopor pie you had prepared earlier for him and turn on your heels and step over horns laying around not wanting to scare him, or yourself, and walk to retrieve the sopor pie "I made something for you" you announce cheerfully, you fiddle with a few things in your fridge and grab the nicely baked pie, you walk back out into the main room smiling at him presenting he bright green baked goodness "Uhh gamzee?" he asks nervously eyeing the sopor pie "Yeah motherfucker?"  
he looks from the pie to you "Is that sopor?" he looks back at the pie with a strange expression on his face and you have to suppress a laugh "sure thing motherfucker" you grin at him and dip a single long finger into the pie "Want to try some?" you ask as you watch his face intently waiting for an answer.  
You pull your now sopor covered finger out of the pie and move it towards his soft looking lips "Uhh" he stares at your finger and swallows tightly "Ok" he nods shyly and you bring your finger and place it just center meters from his lips.

TavPOV

You swallow and stare at his finger which is now only center meters from licking distance, would a little taste make you high? will it be good or disgusting? You look up at Gamzee's face he blinks and smiles and then you look back down at his finger "Don't be shy motherfucker, have a try" he grins and watches you, was he watching you this whole time? You blush heavily at the thought and lick your lips.  
You lean your head a little forward and lick Gamzee's sopor covered finger nervously, you look up at him and wrap your mouth around it blushing, he is watching you so intently its madding, why is he watching you like that? Did you do something wrong?  
His grin turns into a smirk and he steps forward "Do you like it tavbro?" his voice sounds a little different and your not sure why, you nod but really it tastes horrible, gross, how can he eat this stuff every gog damned day without being sick?  
You let him pull his finger out of your mouth and lick your lips "Uhh, it's ... uh different" you keep looking at him as he takes another step forward closing the gap between the two of you "Wanna try something better motherfucker?" his eyes seem darker then before or is that just you? "Uhh ok Gamzee" your voice sounds so quiet you're not even sure you said anything at all, but you must have because Gamzee is suddenly leaning in planting his lips on yours leaving you completely stunned.

** I have made a few little touch ups to the Last update due to some mistakes :).. oh and this is where it starts to get M rated. Enjoy ;) !**

GamPOV

You watch as he stares at your sopor cover finger, he swallows quite audibly, you let your think pan drift to a desirable thought.  
~Tavros is looking up at you blushing furiously, your hands are tangled in his hair and every so often you stroke one of your claws across the base of his horns enjoying his little shudders, you have managed to get his clothes off without much protest and he just looks so good without anything covering him, you're quite flushed yourself as you lean in for another kiss.~  
You blink and smile at him "Don't be shy motherfucker, have a try" you grin at him and watch the way blush crawls along his cheeks and the way his tongue slides out of his mouth to wet his soft looking lips, he leans in and licks your finger looking up at you as he wraps his lips around it, your blood pumper almost stops at the sight before you.  
You smirk hungrily at him and take a step forward "Do you like it Tavbro?" your voice sounds deeper then before, and you think you know why.  
You gently pull your now clean yet slick finger out of his mouth and watch as he licks his lips again "Uhh, it's ... uh different" if he keeps looking at you like that your going to go mad, you take another step closing the open space between you "Wanna try something better motherfucker?" your think pan is in a haze of awaking desire and lust "Uhh ok Gamzee" his voice is so quiet you're not sure if your hearing things or not, you lean forward anyway and plant your lips on his.

TavPOV

A small noise rumbles in your throat as Gamzee's hands snake around you pulling you in closer, you shyly kiss back and this causes a small rumble in Gamzee's chest, it almost sounds like a pleased purring.  
You always thought highbloods were cold, thats what Gamzee had told you once, but Gamzee didn't feel cold at all, he felt warm, especially warm in his lower area, you blush when you realize he is already aroused and you feel a slight movement in his pants as he presses himself closer against you, he snaps you out of your thoughts as he bites your bottom lip a little to hard causing you to gasp against his lips.  
He stops and pulls his lips away but nothing else and stares at your lower lip, you feel a slight warm trickle trail to your chin and he leans in and licks it, he actually licked your blood, but you have to admit, it was kinda hot.  
"Tav?" you realize he is now staring at you, you blush more and lick your lips, they taste like Gamzee "Uhh, yeah Gamzee?" he lifts you up slightly "Put your arms around my neck motherfucker" his voice sounds dark and his eyes are just as dark.  
You put your arms around his neck and before you know it he is lifting you up and carrying you to his deck chair, he sits down with you in his lap and grabs your wrists before you can pull them away and he leans up and kisses you again, this time you don't hesitate to kiss back.

GamPOV

A small noise rumbles out of Tavros and it just makes you more aroused, you want more of those little noises, if you're lucky you could even make him scream for you, you wrap your hands around his small figure and pull him tightly against you, you feel his lips move against your own and you let a small rumbling purr rattle your chest.  
You feel yourself warm up with arousal and a slight movement in your pants comforts it, you press yourself tighter against him to let him feel your enjoyment, you continue to kiss him and nip his bottom lip, he gasps and it almost sounds painful, you almost forgot your sharp teeth.  
You pull your lips away from his but don't move anymore, you don't want to be away from his amazing warmth, low bloods are naturally warm but you know that some of that warmth is the starting of arousal, you look at his lower lip and see a faint trail of brown blood trickle down to his chin, you slide your tongue out and lick the trail of blood.  
"Tav?" you know you're staring at him, but you couldn't care any less, he blushes and it just makes you want him even more "Uhh, yeah Gamzee?" you lift him up slightly "Put your arms around my neck motherfucker" your voice sounds different to you, heavy with lust.  
He puts his skinny arms around your neck and you slip one arm under his legs and the other around his waist and lift him up and carry him to your desk chair, you sit down with him in your lap and grab his wrists before he can do anything else, motherfucking miracle, you lean lean up a little and place your tingling lips against his soft ones, this time he kisses back, motherfucking miracles.

TavPOV

You feel wonderful right this minute, and you don't want it to stop, you shyly press yourself closer to Gamzee and he doesn't seem to hesitate in letting your wrists go and wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you even closer.  
You wiggle uncomfortably, your legs are over to the side and you're twisted in a funny angle, you mumble against Gamzee's lips and he soon stops kissing you, breathing just as heavily as you, when you catch your breath you look at him, your face flushed hot "Gamzee, I uh, feel a little uncomfortable in this position" he looks at you up and down giving you a once over "Stand up for a second Tavbro" he murmurs, you hesitate, you don't want to move away from Gamzee but you're very uncomfortable.  
You slide off him and as soon as you're off he opens his legs just enough for you to fit and pulls you onto him again, you put your legs on ether side of him and he tightens his hold on you, you're pressed so tightly against him you can feel quite a lot of movement in his pants, and you think you might have some movement of your own.  
You blush as he slides his hands under your top and runs his sharp nails along your back causing you to shiver, you place your hands on his shoulders and pull in to kiss him again, he hums in approvement and kisses you back lifting your top up, he stops lifting it up past your head, and you hate your horns right now, why are they so big? Gamzee doesn't seem to care because he actually rips the back of your top and it slides down your arms.  
You move your hands off Gamzee's shoulders and let your now ruined top fall off your arms and watch as Gamzee throws it to the side, a low grow rumbles in his throat as he pulls you in for move kissing racking his nails down your back causing you to arch into him.

**Sorry about the late update, I had a case of writers block and was quite busy with countless things, ugh :\ ! Anyways, hope you enjoy the update! I'll try and update more often :).**

GamPOV

Motherfucking miracles! He is actually inviting you to do more, you never thought this shy handsome peanut butter blood would ever allow you to do anything at all, yet here he is, motherfucking pressing himself closer to you, you let go of his wrists seeing no need to strain him and snake your lanky arms around his small waist pulling him closer.  
You feel him wiggle against you and you hate your pants right now, hate them, he mumbles against your lips and you break the kiss apart only now realizing that you had been holding your breath, you both breath heavily, you look down at his pants and hide a smirk, he has quite a lot of movement going on down there he flushes darkly "Gamze, I uh, feel a little uncomfortable in this position" you give him a once over looking at his position, his legs are over to the side and he is twisted in an awkward position, "Stand up for a second Tavbro" you murmur to him, he hesitates just a little but then gets off your lap and you suddenly feel very cold.  
You don't hesitate to open your legs just enough for him to fit and you pull him into you, he puts his legs ether side of you and you pull him as close as possible welcoming his warmth, he stiffens ever so slightly and you know he can fee your bulge moving with excitement and motherfuck he has quite a lot as well.  
That does it, you want his clothes off now, you slide your hands up his shirt running your claws up his smooth back, you love the shiver he displays and how he places his hangs on your shoulders pulling in to kiss you, you hum approvingly and kiss him back, his motherfucking clothes are pissing you off, you lift his top up almost forgetting his magnificent horns, but right now, you would love to brake them off, but you wouldn't want to hurt him so you just rip his top and watch as it slides down his arms.  
He lifts his hands away from your shoulders, his ruined shirt sliding off his arms, you retrieve it, throwing it somewhere over to the side, a hungry growl rumbles in your chest as you pull him in for some serious sloppy makeouts racking your claws down his back loving how it causes him to arch into you, motherfucking miracles.

TavPOV

You moan softly into the deep kiss as Gamzee hooks his fingers into the back of your pants, you shyly run your fingers threw his hair, ghosting little touches around the bases of his horns, he groans eagerly and then "oh" you're on the floor, what the hell? Gamzee stands up from the chair and pulls his top off throwing it across the room and then starts undoing the buttons on his pants, they slide down revealing the most creepiest boxers you have ever seen, of course they are clowns, but right now you couldn't care any less because he already has his shoes off and he is now on the ground pulling your own bottoms off.  
Once your shoes and pants are off you suddenly feel very exposed, he is sitting above you staring down at you, you feel completely naked, he grins down at you and he almost looks hungry, high bloods are creepy like that, when they grin they look like hungry beasts going in for their pray, and right now, you're his pray.  
You swallow loudly as he straddles himself on you and leans down so he is face to face with you "Tav" is all he says as he starts kissing your jawline "Gamzee" you manage to whimper out, his kisses trail down your neck and he starts nipping at the tender skin making you shiver and moan.  
Gamzee's hands trail down your sides gently and it feels so good to have him touching you this way, he reaches your boxers and starts tugging them down, you blush heavily as cold air touches your tentabulge, you can feel it squirming and Gamzee just stares at it, what? is it to small or something?  
You lean up on your elbows blushing madly "uh Gamzee? uh .." He cuts you off with a shushing motion and grins down at your tentabulge.

UPDATE! - **I know, I know, It's late ... buuuuuut I have a very good excuse, I have been studding for my exams. Anyways enjoy! :)**

GamPOV

He moans softly against your mouth as you hook your fingers into the back of his pants, you really motherfucking want them off, and oh gog his fingers are racking though your hair and slightly touching your horns, you groan eagerly and before you even realize it you're pushing him onto the floor, a stunned "oh" gasps out of the Taurus, you stand up and pull your shirt up and over your head watching your horns and throwing it somewhere out of view, you don't hesitate to start undoing the buttons on your pants letting them slide down your legs to reveal your purple boxers with clown prints everywhere, you fucking love clowns.  
You lean down to remove your pants and shoes, then you start undoing his bottoms.  
Once his shoes and pants are off you're quick to notice the creamy brown blush creeping along his cheeks and down his neck, you grin down at him as he stares at you, you have this thought of completely dominating his small helpless figure trapped beneath you, your thoughts are pushed aside as you straddle his hips and lean down so you're face to face with him.  
"Tav" is all you manage to say, it's like you have lost your voice and all you can manage is small words and noises, you start to kiss down his jawline "Gamzee" you hear him whimper out, you suddenly have a very appealing thought of getting a nice taste of him and hearing him moan, you kiss down his neck and nipping his soft skin earning a rewarding shiver followed with e pleased moan.  
You run your hands down his sides gently, his skin feels beyond nice under your hands, your hands trail down to his boxers and you start to pull them down, and my gog, he may have a small figure but that tentabulge is a very nice size, not to big, not to small, which you guess it's average size but who really gives a fuck? "Uh Gamzee? uh..." You cut him off with a quick shushing motion and grin widely at all the things you could do right now.

TavPOV

You gasp as he leans down and kisses just above your tentabulge, you look down at him blushing so violently your face feels hot, he looks up at you, his eyes hazed with lust "Roll over for me motherfucker" he grabs your hips and flips you over so your pretty much face down ass up, why did he even ask you that if he wasn't going to give you anytime to answer? "Gamzee, uh what are you doing...?!" you're cut off with a painful gasp, oh gog it burns!  
You scratch at the floor and whimper in pain, he is freaking huge! "Sorry motherfucker, you're really tight" he places his hand on the small of your back and stops pushing his tentebulge in long enough for you to say "Your to big!" he chuckles and rubs your back "First time motherfucker?" you blush, glad he can't see his face "uh, yeah" he pushes in a little more and you hiss through your teeth "Good" he pulls out just a little and pushes it back again "uh, um, why is that good?" your entire body feels likes its on fire, well not that hot, but still!  
"That means I'm your motherfuckin first Tavbro, motherfuckin miracle at that" he finds himself a steady rhythm and before you know it, the burning pain starts to die down a little, you rest your forehead on the ground and just work on breathing, you still can't believe Gamzee is even considering doing any of this to you, you're taken out of your thoughts with a uncontrollable moan.  
Gamzee's rhythm goes from slow to more speed and gog it feels wonderful, you never thought you could feel this way in your life, you hear him groan as he pushes deeper and faster, he places a trail of kisses up your spin as he fucks you causing you to shiver and moan more audibly as Gamzee's hand finds your tentebulge and it wraps around his hand as he starts to stroke it gently, you feel like you're going to explode!  
You yell Gamzee's name as you cum hard all over his hand, he groans and fucks you harder until you feel him fill you with his genetic material, he pulls out and lets you breath for a few seconds before flipping you over onto your back, you're starting to feel cold as the lust dies down "Motherfucking miracles" is all he says as he lays next to you "This make us motherfuckin matespirits now Tavbro?" you turn your head to the side and look at him and smile "If it's ok with you, then yeah" he smiles back and closes his eyes.

**(If you enjoyed this or didn't please tell me! I would like to know everything you thought of this so I can make my writing better! Thank you for taking the time to read my shitty smut! ;P)**


End file.
